Unmasking
by Stormchase4533
Summary: Where there is a TamaKyo ship, there is the action to follow.


TamaKyo!

So this is a TamaKyo lemon/lime, but definitely an M. This is also on Archive. One-shot. PWP, pretty much.

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me, because TamaKyo would be canon. SO canon.

Kyoya grinned slyly, running his hands up Tamaki's thigh. The fangirls in the Host Club squealed, loving the new yaoi attention. Tamaki blushed, struggling not to react too much to the pleasurable motion. Even so, he wriggled, arching his back. Luckily, the large oversized toga he was wearing hid any…other physical reaction. The fangirls just swooned at the almost-kiss Kyoya placed on Tamaki's lips, and various dresses got soaked with blood.

"Oh, yes. Everyone, there will be a forty full-page color pictures of us coming out soon, so please place in orders! There are only thirty copies!" Kyoya suddenly broke away from Tamaki, and he sat there, dazed. Of course Kyoya would use this chance for promoting the Host Club Official Ships.

"Gyahh!" Screamed the girls, and various noses spurted blood again. Kyoya deftly avoided the mess spreading on the floor, and the Host Club was more or less peaceful again. Tamaki sat there, not able to move, his cheeks scarlet, body hot and wanting. Thus the Host Club ended like that for the day, with Haruhi shaking her head at now two extremely yaoi pairings in the Host Club, the twins and TamaKyo, Mori just looking on in mute passiveness, and Honey being rather oblivious due to his infatuation with the cake in front of him.

TAMAKYOTAMAKYOTAMAKYOTAMAKYO

Kyoya sat at his desk and sighed. It was just after the Host Club had ended for the day, and he was taking a moment to sit at his desk before going home and relax. God he was tired. Including having to deal with the fangirls, which was usually rather enjoyable but today was torture, he also had to completely mask his expression when doing a TamaKyo act. Lately it had been becoming very difficult to hide, both his arousal and his need to kiss Tamaki right then and there. That damn cute face of his otome expression. Honestly this past week, he would have gladly just done him in front of the hundred or so girls that were squealing, and not minded at all.

"Oh, Kyoya? You're still here?" A voice came from the classroom doorway. Kyoya looked up, seeing Tamaki with his bag slung over his shoulder. He almost groaned, thinking this was not the appropriate time or place for this. He smiled nonetheless, trying to put on a calm face.

"Yes, just relaxing a bit. Why are you still here?" Kyoya replied, willing himself to keep calm. Just breathe. In and out. In and out.

"Haruhi yelled at me for making too much blood be on the floor. My little girl has grown up!" Tamaki pouted, face contorting into a comical expression. He almost leaped over to Kyoya, and suddenly hugged him from the back. Kyoya did a double take, feeling himself start to lose control.

"You know, Kyoya? If you don't mind, we could…um…continue…the things from the host club today…" Tamaki faltered slightly, shy and unsure. That was fucking it.

Without a word, Kyoya stood up sharply, taking Tamaki with him. He turned around and slammed Tamaki to the wall behind them, mouth colliding with his in a fierce, almost brutal kiss. Tamaki yelped into his mouth, surprise quickly turning to lust as he started to respond.

Their hips clashed together, bodies almost glued together as tongues danced. The delicious friction forced out a moan from both, and they thrust against one another. Tamaki broke away from the kiss to catch his breath, and let out a cry of pleasure as Kyoya brought one hand down to his covered cock. The friction was driving him insane, but Kyoya had had enough.

"Strip." Kyoya said commandingly, and Tamaki shivered at his tone.

They both tore off their clothes with incredible speed, and stood there, looking at each other. Kyoya ran his eyes over Tamaki's lean body, eyes lighting up with renewed lust. Tamaki grew harder, if that were possible at the penetrating gaze that Kyoya gave him.

"Ky..Kyoya..Please…" Tamaki begged, and Kyoya stepped toward him. He ran his hand over Tamaki's pert nipples, and Tamaki gasped in pleasure. The other hand went down toward his cock, and stroked it slowly, not enough to really provide any relief, but Tamaki arched his back, thrusting into the hand. Kyoya teased him more, flicking fingers over the head and tracing the balls.

"Kyo…Kyoya! Stop…teasing…" Tamaki forced out, precum leaking from the head. Kyoya dropped down to Tamaki's waist, and licked his stomach in one long line down to his legs, stopping just around the thighs. Tamaki moaned again, hands over his mouth, trying to stop the sounds. Kyoya smiled, just before enclosing his mouth around the head of Tamaki's leaking cock.

"Oh my god! Oh…" Tamaki panted, a hand over his eyes as he struggled to stay standing. He fell back against the wall, Kyoya flicking his tongue around his slit. Slowly, Kyoya went deeper, and Tamaki subconsciously thrust into his mouth. Kyoya forced his throat to relax, taking all of Tamaki's length into him as he deep-throated. Kyoya hummed suddenly, the vibrations sending Tamaki over the edge.

"Oh my GOD! Kyo..Kyoya…I'm…I'm coming!" Was Kyoya's only warning as Tamaki came into his mouth, cum spurting in long white ribbons. Kyoya swallowed, not minding the bitter taste. Tamaki saw stars as he came down from his climax.

Kyoya didn't waste any time. Using cum and saliva as a temporary lube, he licked his fingers until they were slick, and moved his hand to Tamaki's opening. He thrust a finger inside, the digit easily spreading the tense muscle. Tamaki immediately hardened from the intrusion as Kyoya stroked the inside of him. When Kyoya thought Tamaki was ready, he added another finger, and Tamaki rocked backwards to try and thrust himself onto the probing digits. Purely by accident, while Tamaki thrust back onto Kyoya's long fingers, they collided into his prostate, and Tamaki screamed in pleasure. Kyoya himself was about to come from visual stimulation alone. He steeled himself however, and added a third finger. Tamaki collapsed onto the ground onto their scattered clothes, Kyoya's fingers repeatedly rubbing at his prostate. He was moaning consistently now, cock completely hard again.

"Kyoya…Just…Please…I can't take anymore…Fuck me already…" Tamaki groaned, voice laced with arousal and lust. Kyoya was more than happy to oblige. Taking his neglected cock, Kyoya used his precum to stroke himself, unconsciously thrusting into his hand. He placed his member at Tamaki's entrance, and slowly pushed in. Tamaki gritted his teeth, pain warring with pleasure at being filled with something so large. Kyoya willed himself not to come as he was enveloped by heat and tightness. He carefully monitored Tamaki's reactions, making sure that pleasure overruled the pain.

"Kyoya…I'm fine…Please…" Tamaki said, and Kyoya thrust into him with one push. Tamaki screamed, as Kyoya's cock filled him. Kyoya pulled out and thrust back in again, hitting Tamaki's prostate dead-on. Kyoya began to go faster, letting out a carnal cry.

"Kyo..Kyo…Kyoya…Oh god…Oh god! I..." Tamaki said Kyoya's name over and over again, and Kyoya did the same. He took Tamaki's hard length and pumped it in syncopated rhythm to his thrusts, so Tamaki was receiving pleasure constantly from one way or another. They both drew closer to their climaxes, bodies thrusting against each other in almost perfect synchronicity. Kyoya leaned forward to Tamaki's ear, and whispered,

"Come for me." In a husky voice. Tamaki arched, those words sending him over the edge again. Kyoya thrust into him a couple more times and reached his climax as well, seeing white spots dancing in his vision. The two collapsed against each other, their respective orgasms jolting through them as wave of pleasure after pleasure hit them. They lay there on the ground, not able to move, and Tamaki chuckled with bliss.

"…We should do that more often." Kyoya said, and they both smiled at each other. Although Kyoya didn't want to move after that particular mind-blowing sex, they were in a classroom, and thus needed to clean up before anyone accidentally caught them. He pulled some tissues out of his schoolbag and wiped up the surrounding mess as best he could.

"Kyoya…Our clothes. Umm…What should we do?" Tamaki asked, voice timid as he picked up their completely dirtied clothes.

"Pour water on the outside, that should make the entire thing dark. Then when you get home, take it all off and wash it." Kyoya instructed, thinking quickly. As they were blue uniforms, the stains showed, but water poured on it would make the blue blend in. Tamaki nodded, grabbing his water bottle and liberally putting water on the outside of it. Kyoya did the same, and they put on their clothes. It was wet and sticky, but it was better than having one of the other club members or worse, teachers finding out about their escapade.

As they were coming out of the classroom, completely drenched in water, Tamaki and Kyoya ran into Haruhi at the end of the hallway. She looked at them for a second, then asked,

"Can you keep it down next time, Kyoya-sempai? All the…noise was rather distracting, and I was trying to do schoolwork!" She said with an absolutely deadpan face, utterly unamused. Kyoya fought to keep his face still. He just nodded and passed Haruhi without a second glance, while Tamaki flushed crimson. No words could describe the mortifying embarrassment of that sentence. He nodded as well to Haruhi, then dashed off after Kyoya.

"So, how did I do?" Haruhi asked as soon as the coast was clear. Two mischievous pairs of eyes flashed, and she got four thumbs up from them.

"Oh my god, Kaoru, did you see their faces? Tamaki's face was absolutely hilarious!" Hikaru fell over laughing, slapping the ground.

"Yep! Mission accomplished! And…wait till the girls get the notice about a new exclusive video of the TamaKyo pair!" Kaoru added, an evil grin caressing his face. Haruhi laughed, although she knew this wasn't really a nice thing to do. It would serve as nice payback for Tamaki and Kyoya calling her 'daughter' and constantly raising her debt(respectively).

Yes. She couldn't wait.


End file.
